Prince Hailstorm/Pyrite
'Pyrite '''is an animus enchantment by the way of a necklace. Anyone who wears this necklace becomes her, a SkyWing under Queen Scarlet's rule. She first appeared in ''Winter Turning. Biography ''Winter Turning'' She first appeared when Winter and his brother, Hailstorm, were exploring the Sky Kingdom. After Hailstorm was captured, a dragon wearing the "Pyrite mask" gave it to him. Later, Winter and his Jade Winglet friends visited the Talons of Peace. Pyrite agrees to take Winter, Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, and Qibli to a place where Queen Scarlet was suspected to be after Moon pressured her. Moon describes her mind as shallow and continuously going in a well-worn circle in her mind. Winter felt the same feeling from her as from the tunnel to the NightWing's destroyed volcano, and declared to Moon that she is an animus, but Moon said that Pyrite must not know that she is an animus, due to the lack of evidence in the SkyWing's mind. Later, when Queen Scarlet's unknown NightWing companion attacks, Pyrite's necklace is removed by Qibli, and Hailstorm is revealed underneath. Winter describes the change as "the scales sliding off as though she was melting and growing and snapping into place at the same time. Her snout narrowed and lengthened. The orange color bled swiftly out of each scale. Sharp spikes shoved up through the skin all along her back and at the tip of her tail". It is later revealed that Pyrite's mind and body is nothing but an animus enchantment on a necklace in which whoever wears it takes the mind and body of Pyrite. Moon calls it the "Pyrite Mask." The Pyrite Mask is enchanted by a small piece of paper, ripped off from a scroll (most likley Darkstalker's scroll). The paper reads: Enchant this paper so that when any dragon wears it in the form of a necklace, he or she shall fully become a female dragon named Pyrite, with the following conditions: (1) Completely loyal to Queen Scarlet and the SkyWing tribe (2) Insecure and weak (3) No memory of his or her former identity '' ''(4) Compelled to wear this necklace at all times with life or death urgency. It still keeps Pyrite's memories, even if someone different tries it on. When Winter tries it on, Qibli rips off rule 4 beforehand so Winter can take the necklace off freely. It appears to have worked. Description Winter described her to be of an orange-yellow hue, the color of a peach's core Winter Turning page 145 . She is also noted to have amber eyes, that are a similar color to Qibli's earring Winter Turning page 145 . She has a gold chain necklace with a brown pouch that holds the spell paper Winter Turning page 145 and has a gold ring through her nose Winter Turning page 145 , a 'fashion choice Winter had never seen before'. Trivia *Pyrite is a type of mineral, more commonly known as Fool's Gold. *She is gold in color and a false dragon hence Pyrite. *Despite her dislike for IceWings, she was attached to Cirrus and then Winter, possibly because Hailstorm was wearing her. *She seems to be unaware of the fact that she is nothing but an animus enchantment on a piece of paper. *Pyrite is described to have long arms. *Her body formerly belonged to Ex-Queen Scarlet's companion. Gallery pyrite1.jpg|pyrite rock Skywing2.jpg Germanskywing.jpg winter pyrite yeah!.png|By JBdino625 Pyritehailstormimage.jpg|By Sandycheeks 1 0001.jpg|By Luckybird Pyrite.png Skywing WT.jpg References Category:Characters Category:WT Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Soldiers Category:Talons of Peace Category:Animus Touched